Ash, The Trainer of many powers
by Crazylegs677
Summary: This is a crossover also add in DBZ and star wars I hope for constructive feedback this is only Chapter 1/6 Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping, Pearlshipping, Amourshipping
1. Discovery

Warning this is rated T: There will be blood, cursing and This is a MEGA crossover of DBZ, Pokémon, Star wars, And Attack on titan, I am new so pls give me good feedback Enjoy :)

I had once choice of four girls. Misty, May, Dawn, or Serena. All of them pressured me, I had one day. Overnight I thought, and couldn't sleep, it was only a few days ago I had discovered my power, I could become something huge.

"Pikachu, Do you think I should tell them?"

He shook his head no, I looked at the clock and I saw, 8:59AM. I had until 9:30 to make my choice.

"Grr!, I love them all but who do I love most!"

I bashed my head in, I had to consult my other friends, Cilan, brock, and clemont

"Hmmm, well I don't know maybe I could make a device that-" he was cut off by brock

"LOVE IS A BURNING CLASSIC ASH AND WE CANT DECIDE FOR YOU BUT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE JO- ARGH"

"Croagunk..."

"Is it illegal to love," he said as he fell down."

"To be honest ash I've only ever met dawn, I don't know the others"

The other two nodded in agreement

"Well its 9:15 and, I think I want serena!"

"Hmmmm, you have known her for the longest and she's the only one I know!"

"I'm going to the park now ill update you guys soon"

I ended the call and began walking to the park.

The three most determined walked while Serena sat on the bench

"So, ash who have you decided, is it me the ocean beauty misty?"

"No, its me the princess of hoenn may!"

"Dream on its me the blue wonder dawn"

Serena said nothing, shy and blushing.

"*clears throat* After careful, consideration I have chosen, Serena"

I could tell she was happy she blushed and began to tear up, but misty was pissed.

"Her, she's weak unlike me," misty replies

"Well, I am going to, grrr," "PIPLUP-PIP!"

"She could never be like me I am called a princess"

(In unison)"YOU WILL REGRET THIS ASH KETCHUM!"

They all stormed away.

I walked away with Serena and she kissed me on the lips, and ran away crying.

'Ya dun goofed' I said to myself, did she hate me or, no what was it.

The morning came and I suddenly had, a vision, it was of my dad training my in psychic powers, no something else

***Flash Back music begins***

"Son, concentrate on moving the boulder."

With power I moved the boulder using my hand but, without touching it.

"The way of the force is mystic." He electrocuted an electrode.

"It is your choice to use it nice, or for evil"

***Flash back ends***

I don't know much about him but this was crazy, I wanted to test it

I looked at the door and waved my hand in a motion, it opened. This power was much greater than being psychic. I looked out the window and sensed something behind me but it was too late.

"Grrr, Pikachu electro ball on the claw!"

"Pika-Pika-Pika...CHU-PI"

It was rubber and I couldn't do anything it was a machine, I thought it was team rocket until they opened the window.

It was those three girls I had dumped

"We told you that you would regret it!"

They began pulling my arms and legs, trying to rip them off

"Listen ash," May said "Either you dump her or die!"

I thought now was time to test out my, Huge power.

"Fine if you can make me suck my thumb I will!"

It was easy, but right as the thumb touched my mouth *Crunch*

Lightning boomed, and I had become...

** Narrator**

**Ash had turned into a 15 meter beast, 7.5 meters bigger then the machine and crushed it, but left the citizens inside unharmed, he then threw the machine far and sent them blasting off like team rocket**

** Back to ash**

I left the enormous steamy corpse there and walked away.

I thought my troubles of the day were over, until...*Boom* My entire roof collapsed on me and Pikachu

"Pikachu...Are you...Okay?"

Then, the motto, I already knew who these bozos where

"To protect the world from-"

"Do you ever quit?"

"Thunder bolt Pikachu"

"Piiiikaaaaa-CHUUUUUUU"

"Yous pikachus is gonna be all ours"

"Meowth you make speak English but you do you even grammar."

"What ever twerp James the gun now"

They were going to kill me, for a Pikachu, my Pikachu

"Pika-PIIIII"

And then, lightning came down upon us, my new power, But what was it

Cliff Han-Geeeer


	2. Powers Sapped!

My hair, Golden, My eyes, Blue.

"James fire, NOW!"

"Yes ma'am"

All of the bullets were deflected but, one of them, flew past me and...

"Heheheheh"

"YOU MISSED!," I shouted

"Or did we, Meowth, the mirror!"

I looked in and behind me, Serena holding her chest, a bullet through it.

"NOOOOO!"

That's when they placed that last straw to break the elephants back, or was it camel?

"No...NO...YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR NOW!"

I rushed as fast as I could, in 1 second Jessie was there, the next a ribcage with blood

Then I threw a pokeball at Meowth, ultra to be exact

"Meowth no! Please I was always spineless I didn't want to go back to Jessie belle team rocket was my only hope don't kill me I'm begging you!"

I let him go

"Take this gun, go to your nearest mansion and when Jesse belle arrives, pop a gap in her ass m'kay?"

"Y-y-yes sir"

"Run along now"

Then I remembered Serena

"Fuck no, no, no Don't die on me

**FADE TO BLACK**

***SIRENS***

Serena, what have I done those three are still after me and now you are hurt.

"Ash...Come...here" She said losing breath

"I will...be...fine" She then kissed me

"I, I couldn't save you..."

"The doctor said...I'll be better in-"

An explosion occurred

"Ah fuck what now"

Then a new motto was sung

"To protect the world from boyfriend stealers"

"To give each of us a taste of love"

"To announce the goodness of having fun"

"To extend our reach to the gods above"

"Misty"

"May"

"Dawn now that's a name"

"Putting the heart breakers in there place"

We're Team Scarlet, IN YO FACE!

"Hmmm it must of taken you what? 8 seconds to copy team rocket huh..."

"Grrr show em girls fire the silence so he cant use his powers!"

I was trapped in a net and when I tried to power up to titan I couldn't, nor could I super sayain.

"Great bring him back to the base!"

-**SERENA'S POV**-

No he was gone, the love of my life gone

They took him away from me and they were going to pay

"Nurse Joy call jenny please, and bring me a laptop

*Skype ringtone*

"Brock, Clement, Cilan I need your help they took ash"

"Huh, oh no this is a recipe for disaster!"

"Hmmmm I don't know what to- Bonnie had butted it

"What who took ash oh no Serena you must be heart broken!"

"Bonnie , Grrr any way Serena ill get to kanto asap.

(The others) "Right"

I then called Iris

"Hah that little kid was captured by the girls who loved him"

"No time for games We need to save him now!"


End file.
